Tube or hose clips are typically utilized in automobile, appliance or other types of manufacturing to attach an elongate member, such as a fluid line, hose or wire, to a support structure of the automobile or appliance. Such tube clips, however, are typically limited to handling one specific type or size of elongate member.
An example of a tube clip which is capable of accepting different sizes of tubes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,705. That patent includes a plastic housing having one or more bearing portions formed of softer material, similar to, rubber, by a "two shot" injection molding process. The softer material of the bearing portions directly engages the tubes.
The clip of that patent, however, is difficult to mold due to the two shot process and the structural details which must be provided. Additionally, that clip does not self-center the tubes, which is desired in some applications to provide a constant center line regardless of tube size. That clip also may permit longitudinal movement of the tubes within the clip.
It therefore is desirable to provide a one-piece tube clip for mounting at least one elongate or tubular element to a support member that can accommodate elements of different sizes, simultaneously accommodate two or more elements of different sizes without having to orient the elements, prevents longitudinal movement of the elements within the clip, and self-centers the elements within the clip.